


I Got A Plan - But You're Not Gonna Like It

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kiss or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack and Mac are trying not to get caught in the middle of a dark night club.





	I Got A Plan - But You're Not Gonna Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/gifts).



Mac looked around frantically, and his brain came up empty.

Tucked into the corner of a busy nightclub, surrounded by bodies, and cornered, there wasn’t anything he could do to keep them from being found.

Morelli’s men had spread out and were coming at them from all sides. They still hadn’t been spotted, but it wasn’t going to take long.

Mac did his best to calm down and not look like a deer in headlights, but it was difficult while he was searching around for an option.

“Alright dude, you’re obviously stuck,” Jack said, sounding irritably calm. But Jack was used to be in tough situations and not panicking. The guy was ex-Delta Force. And a Delta team lead at that.

“You got an idea then, Jack?” Mac asked irritably. “Cause I’m all ears.”

“I do, but you ain’t gonna like it none,” Jack said, stealing Mac’s line.

“Whatever, let’s do this,” Mac said.

“Alright then, get your shirt off,” Jack said, not waiting for Mac and pulling the plaid button up out from where it was tucked into Mac’s Levi’s.

“What the hell?” Mac asked, watching Jack but not moving to stop him. Instead, looking around guiltily while Jack undid the buttons on his shirt.

“Are you gonna help, or what?” Jack asked.

Mac slapped Jack’s hands out of the way and finished opening up his own shirt. “Wanna tell me what your plan is?” He narrowed his eyes at Jack.

“Well, this plaid shirt’a yours don’t exactly let you blend in, in this place,” Jack prompted. “Once you got it off, we’re gonna wander out into the crowd here and try to lose ‘em. Once they’ve come around this way, we can force our way through to the other side and skidaddle.”

Mac nodded his head, and slipped the shirt from his shoulders. Jack wasn’t wrong. In the clingy white tank top Mac wore underneath, he definitely fit in better with the crowd of guys who were half dressed and hoping to get laid.

Jack already looked the part, all leather jacket and dark t-shirt.

Jack leaned in close to Mac, his breath hot in the already sweltering club. “Don’t let go,” he advised, taking Mac’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

The way their hands fit made Mac’s stomach flutter, but he didn’t have any time to think about what that meant before Jack tugged and pulled him into the sea of people.

Everyone around them was moving constantly and it reminded Mac of swimming in the ocean. Occasionally a different current would come along and try to pick them up, and carry them away, but Jack was determined and headstrong and pulled Mac away.

Once they got to the middle of the floor, Mac hesitantly looked back. Morelli’s men had circled around to meet each other and were talking heatedly. He took one more look back a minute later to discover that they were starting to make their way into the crowd.

Mac tightened his fingers in Jack’s as a signal, and Jack looked back.

Jack stepped close to Mac and spoke into his ear over the loud music. “Shit, I didn’t think they come into the crowd right away. Thought they were gonna try and do this quiet like. If we start heading for the exit they’ll spot us right away.”

“So what now?” Mac asked, looking around. But there was nothing he could improvise, or make, or do in the middle of a floor of people. Covert ops situations were more Jack’s forte, so he deferred.

“See, I thought this might happen,” Jack said into his ear, hesitantly. And it sent a thrill through Mac. Why should Jack’s breath on his ear get him so worked up? “And this is the part of the plan you really ain’t gonna like,” Jack continued.

Mac had a feeling he knew exactly what Jack’s plan was, and that he wasn’t going to hate it at all.

Jack slipped his leather jacket off, and held it out for Mac to slide into. The silky lining was warm and the thing smelled so much like Jack that Mac wanted to stick his face inside and breath it in. He didn’t.

The jacket changed their appearance just that much more; Morelli’s men were looking for Jack in a leather jacket and Mac in a bright plaid shirt.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Mac said.

Jack rolled his eyes. “That ain’t the bad part.” He grabbed Mac’s waist and pulled him close. Jack nuzzled into his neck. “Keep an eye out,” he said into Mac’s ear. “Let me know if one of them gets close on your side.”

They swayed and moved with the crowd, blending in perfectly in a sea of people who were lost in the music and each other.

Mac turned to speak into Jack’s ear this time. “Ten feet out at four O’clock,” Mac said loud enough to be heard over the thumping of the bass.

Jack shivered a little, and Mac felt, more than heard, Jack let out a sound into his neck, a growled vibration. Jack moved back and met Mac’s eyes. There was apology in his face. “This is the part you ain’t gonna like,” Jack said. Even over the sound of the music Mac heard the “I’m sorry” tone in his voice.

Jack took Mac’s face in his hands, warm callused soldier’s hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. Mac opened his mouth immediately to it, like he’d been waiting years for this and not just minutes since he’d discovered he loved the idea of it.

Jack growled into his mouth, the same possessive and frustrated growl he’d pushed into the skin of Mac’s neck.

Their tongues met, tentatively at first, and then more confidently as they both realized this was way more than just a cover to escape. 

Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him closer, as though somehow they could actually get closer. Their bodies pressed against each other from hip to chest and Mac was lost in the way Jack tasted which was, somehow, familiar. He ran a hand up into Jack’s buzzed hair, feeling the soft prickle under his fingertips, and Jack growled again. Mac was really getting to like that noise, and the way it felt travelling down his throat.

Jack’s hands travelled up into Mac’s hair, and he was done for, breaking his lips from Jack’s for a moment so he could groan against Jack’s stubbled cheek.

This was the best bad idea Jack had ever had.

“Hey, uh, Jack? Mac?” Riley’s voice tentatively cut in over comms.

Mac hoped his groan had been lost in the noise of the club.

“Yeah Riles, what’s up?” Jack asked, nuzzling back into Mac’s neck to hold their cover. HIs hands moved away from Mac’s face, snaking around his waist underneath the jacket. He peeled up the back of Mac’s tank top and set his big warm hands on the skin of Mac’s lower back.

Mac wanted to groan again it felt so good. How had he never pieced this all together before? Why had he never looked at Jack that way? Had Jack thought about it? Or was it an accidental discovery for both of them? Whatever it was, Mac didn’t even care about the mission anymore, he just wanted to get Jack alone; to talk or… other things… he wasn’t sure yet.

“They’re gone,” Riley confirmed. “You guys can get out the back way. I’ll give you directions if you make your way toward the DJ.”

“You sure they’re gone?” Jack asked, stubble scraping Mac’s cheek as he scanned the crowd.

Mac checked his side of the club, arms still tightly latched around Jack’s neck.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got the surveillance for the whole place up on my rig,” she said.

“For the…” Jack faltered, his fingers tensing a little on Mac’s lower back, pulling him closer still. “Whole club?”

“Ummm, yup,” Riley said, amusement in her voice. “So, just behind you Mac, you guys can head straight that way and I’ll guide you out.”

“Thanks Riles,” Jack said unenthusiastically, but not stepping away from Mac, still holding on.

Mac couldn’t find it in him to let go either.

Instead Mac kept an arm around Jack’s shoulders, Jack’s arm around his waist, while they walked through the crowd, heads close together, looking like a couple headed home for the night.

Who knows, maybe that’s what they were now.


End file.
